


28 Days of Dates, A Valentine's Collection - Various x reader

by LadyAizawa



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by yagami yato audios, Mild Blood, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Romance, Soft Gojo Satoru, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yagami Yato Nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAizawa/pseuds/LadyAizawa
Summary: This will be a collection of oneshots based off the prompts from the Yato Mini Event! It'll be combination of SFW and NSFW, but there will be so much fluff. Prepare for a month of romance!We can all live vicariously through Y/N.
Relationships: Gojo Satoru/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 28





	1. Intro

Thank you for reading my work, I hope you enjoy!

Prompts - The ratings will be added as they're posted and pairings may change:

First Date - Levi x f!reader  
Movie Night - Gojo Satoru x reader  
Skate Night - Tamaki Amajiki x f!reader  
Pillow Fort Date - Shouta Aizawa x f!reader  
Fancy Dinner - To be decided  
Dinner at Home - Dabi x f!reader  
Online Date - Izuku Midoriya x f!reader  
Picnic Date - Shoyo Hinata x reader  
Coffee Shop - To be decided  
Stargazing - Keigo Takami (Hawks) x f!reader  
Road Trip - Tanjiro Kamado  
Snow Date - Keigo Takami (Hawks) x f!reader  
Disney Date - Kei Tsukishima x reader  
Mall Date - Katsuki Bakugou x f!reader  
Amusement Park - Togata Mirio x reader  
Beach Day - To be decided  
Blind Date - Shoto Todoroki x f!reader  
Poolside - To be decided  
Arcade Date - Tomura Shigaraki x reader  
Spa Date - To be decided  
Mini-Golf - Eijiro Kirishima x f!reader  
Dance Lessons - Sero Hanta x f!reader  
Ice-cream Date - To be decided  
Bowling Date - To be decided  
Double Date - Kozume Kenma x f!reader  
Paint n Slip Date - Keiji Akaashi x reader  
Proposal Date - A Surprise!


	2. First Date - Levi x F!Reader - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft SFW piece of Levi returning after a draining mission, only to be greeted with the loving and kind Y/N.
> 
> Prompt: First Date

Y/N shifted anxiously from side to side, clutching the hand-wrapped box as though it were her only lifeline. Worry gnawed at the back of her mind; Captain Levi had been gone for too long. This should have been a quick in-and-out mission, but it had been days since he’d left.

Nearly every soldier in her regiment knew of her affection towards Levi and his unspoken affection towards her. Not a soul dared question it, but it didn’t stop the concerned glances as they passed by her. She had switched between pacing and slumping against the door, nearly in tears, for god knows how long. She was drained and on the brink of collapse, but fought against her body like her life depended on it - that’s what training had prepared her for after all.

“Cadet?”

She whipped her head around wildly, frantically trying to find the source of the voice until her eyes landed on a bloody, but safe, Levi. She clumsily tossed the gift aside, rushing to him without a second thought. “Y-you’re safe...I-I was so worried when you didn’t return.” Her hands instinctively wrapped around him, not caring about the blood or grime, just so relieved to have him physically in her arms… Until she realised what she’d done. Everyone knew about her feelings towards Levi, but she had never actually confessed. Immediately, Y/N began to retreat, blushing profusely, but before she was even a hair’s width from him and lifted his arm to embrace her.

“It’s alright, Y/N.” He raised his other arm to gently stroke her head as she quivered beneath him, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. “I’m here.” His words were short as usual, but he spoke with such uncharacteristic tenderness that she couldn’t help but melt into him, clutching him tighter. He let out a small pained grunt and she instantly pulled back.

“You’re hurt! Let me help you.” He didn’t put up much of a fight while she tugged him into his chambers, remembering to grab the box as she shut the door.

“You don’t need to, Y/n. I can handle a few cuts and bruises.” 

“Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should. Now stop complaining.” He raised his eyebrow making her cheeks heat, “...Captain.” She patently avoided his gaze, shoving the box in his direction while she searched for something to clean his wounds. “It’s for you, Captain,” she paused, mumbling the rest under her breath “For, uhm, The Day of Love.” Before he could reply, she hurriedly dabbed at his skin, wiping away the excess blood with unsurprising skill and care, but hoping it would be enough to save her from the mortification to come.

Levi did his best to mask the smile that crept onto his face and carefully unwrapped the box, revealing an assortment of homemade teas. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how much time and effort must have gone into making them, it made his heart swell for the first time in years. Y/N was still absorbed in patching him up, but a soft grasp to her chin pulled her out of it.

“You made this for me?” She gulped nervously, but nodded. “For Love Day?” Another timid nod. He pulled her closer still, pausing only when they were close enough to feel each other's breath, “I can think of only one way to thank you.” Y/N’s breaths became more erratic and ragged as he neared her, eyes clamping shut in an attempt to calm her rapidly beating heart. His lips gently met hers, filling them both with a foreign warmth that rendered both of them unable to let go. His hands buried themselves in her hair, keeping her against him until his lungs finally gave out. Y/N panted heavily beside him, still perched awkwardly on his lap but too happy to move.

“I take it you like the gift.” She joked, earning a genuine laugh from her usually stoic superior. “Would you like me to make you some now?”

“Will you join me in doing so?

She gave an exaggerated gasp, “Are you asking me on a date, Captain?”

He smiled, grazing a finger over her bottom lip, enjoying how she trembled beneath him. “I believe I am.” He placed another gentle peck on her lips before allowing her to climb off of him. Y/N seemed loath to leave him, but reluctantly moved to brew him a tea that was supposed to have some sort of healing and relaxing properties. 

She placed the steaming cups on a tray and brought them back to her patiently awaiting Captain. “Ta da! They may be a bit hot still, Cap-”

“Levi,” He cut her off, pulling her beside him once more, seemingly surprising himself with his forwardness. “I think after all your kindness, you could at least drop the honorifics. At least while we’re alone” 

She returned his gentle smile and carefully handed him a cup. “Alright, Levi. Happy Love Day.” Y/N took a timid sip, praying that she wouldn’t burn her tongue on her first ‘date’ with the man she’d loved for years. She watched him with keen interest, eager to see his reaction to the taste. As per usual, he clasped his hand around the rim of the cup, raising it with entire hand as if it were entirely natural. “Can I ask why you don’t hold mugs by the handle, Cap- Levi?”

He took a small mouthful of tea, his eyes fluttering shut as he savoured the rich and earthy taste. One eye reopened, staring thoughtfully at Y/N. “I think a secret like that requires at least some kind of payment.” He smirked, looking devilishly handsome as she leaned into him. She lightly nibbled his lip, sliding herself back onto his lap as she deepened the kiss and gently tugged his hair. His hands snaked around her waist, digging into the soft flesh and keeping her firmly on top of him. 

Y/N felt herself getting lost in the moment, being drugged by the addictiveness that was his touch. _Very_ reluctantly, she released his lips, smiling at how beautifully red they looked. “As much as I would like to continue, I think I’ve earned myself an answer.”

His grip tightened, wanting to recapture her lips and never let go. “I suppose you’re right,” he sighed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “It’s quite embarrassing, actually, so I expect this to never leave this room.”

“If I had any say, I wouldn’t leave your room.” She clasped her hand over her mouth, horrified that she’d said that aloud. “I-uh, I mean, yes. Your secret is safe.”

He chuckled softly, completely enchanted with her despite all her awkward outbursts. “Well, I do have a say and I think something can be arranged.” Her eyes widened, but he continued without batting an eyelash, “Much earlier in my training, I was drinking a cup of tea, finally relaxing after an exhausting day. It was good tea as well!” He cleared his throat, flushing from his sudden passionate surge, “Sorry, I’m getting sidetracked. I was drinking my cup of tea, holding it by the handle when it suddenly snapped off. The cup fell to the ground with an embarrassingly loud crash, wasting a full cup of tea no less, and I swore to never let that happen again.”

Y/N stifled a laugh. That was his grand reveal? He seemed so genuinely appalled when recalling the incident when, in reality, it could have happened to anyone.

“Are you laughing?”

“N-No…” She couldn’t hold herself together when he looked so intensely at her and was soon clutching her stomach, giggling against his chest. “You have to admit, it’s a little funny.”

“You have a cruel sense of humour, Y/N.” She looked up at him, trying not to laugh anymore when she saw his slightly pouty face.”

“Aw, I’m only playing with you.” He continued looking anywhere but at her, an impressive feat considering she was still seated on his lap. He was sulking. Levi Ackermann, humanity’s strongest, was sulking. She desperately wanted to poke fun at him, but resisted the urge, instead peppering kisses up his jaw, whispering small apologies between pecks. He accidentally let out a tiny hum on contentment when she finally reached his slightly parted lips. “I’m sorry. Am I forgiven?”

His lips quirked ever so slightly as he pulled her down onto his bed, flipping onto his side to meet her shocked reaction. “Almost.” He draped his arm around her clutching her tightly against his chest and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. “You’re forgiven.” She smiled against him, overjoyed at how well their makeshift date had been, and shuffled closer to close any space between them.

They both slowly drifted off, comforted by one another's presence and limbs becoming increasingly entangled, but never happier.


	3. Movie Magic - Gojo x f!Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started out as a harmless movie date for Y/N and Satoru Gojo quickly became a night of passion. But would you expect anything else when this beautiful, blue-eyed man in involved?
> 
> NSFW  
> Day 2 of Valentine's Mini Event

Y/N hummed quietly, massaging her sore muscles while she waited for the popcorn to finish popping. She and Satoru had just completed another high level exorcism... Well, Y/N had and Gojo provided backup by mainly just admiring Y/N while she was in action, never ceasing to be amazed by his skilled and beautiful partner. 

“You really were great out there, Y/N.” He slipped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently placing his head atop of hers, “Not as good as me, of course.” She rolled her eyes, laughing softly as she spun around to place a small kiss on his lips.

“Thank you for such high praise, my love,” She teased, returning to collect the popcorn.

“Any time, baby.” Satoru winked, lightly slapping her ass before collapsing dramatically on their couch. Y/N smiled at his antics carefully placing the popcorn on his lap as she climbed in beside him. “I’ve got an A-grade thriller film ready, prepare to be terrified.” 

As the movie started, Satoru’s arm wrapped around Y/N clutching her close to his chest. She loved the feeling of his touch, and it meant so much that his guard was automatically down whenever they were together so she could feel him without his cursed technique getting in the way. Despite it being the norm in their relationship, Y/N’s heart still raced when he held her close; she risked a glance upwards and gasped when his gaze was focused on her instead of the movie.

“Your heart is going to beat right out of your chest. Are you okay?” She visibly cringed at being caught, but tried to brush it off as the movie being frightening instead. He looked at her with an expression that screamed ‘I don’t buy it’ but he simply smirked before pulling her onto his lap. “If you’re scared, I should definitely hold you closer, right?” He trailed small kisses up to her ear, gently nibbling the lobe and whispering, “Because it’s definitely not me who's making your heart race or your skin flush, it’s the movie. Right?”

She fixed her gaze firmly on the screen, trying to avoid the intensity of his gaze and ignore the heat pooling at her core with each featherlight touch he placed on her burning skin. The actors’ words quickly became a mumbled blur as he flipped her onto her back, hovering above her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I think I may have some ideas to help make you feel less frightened.”

“But, the movie-”

“Ah, no arguing. It’s my job to make sure you always feel protected.” She quivered beneath him, melting under his lust filled gaze. He leaned down and gave her a cruelly light kiss, lips barely touching and eliciting a small whine from Y/N. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, the scent of him unfairly intoxicating. She leaned up in anticipation and fell apart as he finally claimed her lips, warmth spreading throughout her body as the taste of him alone nearly made her go mad. Satoru chuckled, kissing her again with much more fervor while his fingers trailed gently up her exposed leg, climbing high enough to make her gasp before pulling away. His breath hitched, the sound of her soft moans drawing him in like a moth to a flame. The control from before seemed to have slipped away into nothing, each touch of their lips, fierce enough to be bruising but neither of them cared.

He paused only to discard her clothing, the location far too insignificant to even take notice of, before descending onto her skin that burned with lust. Y/N threw her head back, overwhelmed by the scorching trail his tongue travelled, meeting the band of her waistband before recapturing her lips. Her body arched against his knowing she wanted more, moans muffled by another desperate kiss. 

“P-please, Satoru.” Her eyes were glazed over, pupils dilated and lips red and swollen, broadcasting their passion for his eyes alone . His knees weakened; watching her fall apart beneath him awoke something almost animalistic inside him.

He tugged her shorts and underwear off, hands gripping onto her thighs like her body was the only thing he’d ever need. All coherent thoughts faded from Y/N’s mind as teeth met skin, marking her as unequivocally his again and again until pain morphed into mind numbing pleasure that he etched deeper and deeper into her skin before finally dipping between her thighs. 

His name fell freely from her lips, as his tongue worked expertly at her folds as if he’d memorised every inch. Pleasure rushed through her body in waves of inescapable pleasure, making her spine arch while he continued devouring her as though she were the last meal on earth. Her legs wrapped around his head, breathy whispers becoming full blown moans as he circled her clit and sucked harshly. 

“Satoru!” Her body shuddered, toes curling as fell into a state of pure bliss, orgasm crashing in strong waves over her all while Satoru diligently remained between her legs, lapping every drop of her juices until she quivered from overstimulation. He rose up to straddle her, breath ragged and eyes filled with unsatiated carnal desire. 

“You don’t know the things you do to me, Y/N. Or the things I want to do to you.”

Her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke, “Then show me.”

That seemed to be all the confirmation he needed before delving back into her mouth, tongue exploring and swirling around her own with unprecedented urgency. He pulled away for barely a moment, tossing the remnants of his clothes to the side as his mouth pressed searing kisses along her collarbone and nipples, taking the time to mark more of her skin, using the lewd noises she made as encouragement to keep going. But even he struggled to prolong what he really wanted, to feel her around him.

“Are you ready?” He whispered, tenderness still evident despite his growing desire. Y/N nodded weakly, mind hazy from his hypnotic presence. Without another moment of hesitation, he pushed into her, moaning at the feeling of her clenched around him. “Fuck, Y/N. Every inch of your body makes it ten times harder to stop.”  
“You feel so good, baby.” She reached her hands up to cup his face, allowing their lips to meet for the briefest of moments. “I love you.” He moved his hips slowly, each thrust deeper than the last, gradually building lust-driven pace.

“I love you too, Y/N. So-ngh, So fucking much.” His words became few and far between, devolving into pleasure filled grunt and moans as each snap of his hips against hers made them see stars. His rhythm grew erratic, relentless, as he neared his climax. “I-I’m not going to last much longer. Fuck, cum with me.” His hands reached down and rubbed her still sensitive clit, making her cry out. Strings of mumbled praises and I love you’s flew from his mouth until he was pushed over the edge, body tensing as orgasmic pleasure shot through his body, hot cum shooting into Y/N as she trembled below him, climax washing over her.

They remained panting for a moment longer, bodies still recovering from the intensity of it all before Satoru finally collapsed beside her.

“We should watch movies more often.” He chuckled lightly, puller Y/N against his chest and gently resting his head on her eyes.

“I don’t think we’d get much else done if we did… but I agree,” she giggled as he placed a soft kiss to her temple before returning his attention to the movie - all context completely lost to the both of them. “Do you have any idea what’s going on?”

“Fuck, no. I was just enjoying cuddling you.”

“Pft, smooth.” She turned to peck his nose, absolutely enamored with him as he flushed under her small, but intimate gesture. “I love you.”

“I love you infinitely, Y/N.”

The both fell into comfortable silence, allowing the remainder of the film to play as background sound as they relished in the feeling of each other’s company. A luxury that was seldom an option in their line of work. And whilst their date didn’t go as intended, both wouldn’t change a thing, always happy to spend time with one another


End file.
